


you've no worry, you say forget the world

by merlypops



Series: 5SOS Song Oneshots [21]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Light Angst, Like so light it's barely there, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Running Away, Surfer Calum, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Michael gave Calum his best smile and the smaller man snorted with laughter, tossing a stretched-out Chewbacca t-shirt towards his boyfriend. Michael couldn’t remember who it had belonged to originally but he struggled into it, duvet pooling around his waist as he tried to put his head through the arm hole.<br/>“This is the guy I fell in love with,” Calum said to no one in particular, looking dramatically away from Michael like he was in <i>The Office</i> or something.'</p><p>
  <b>Michael and Calum ran away to be together, and the pair of them are hopelessly in love.</b>
</p><p>Based on “Move My Way” by The Vamps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've no worry, you say forget the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalMystery306](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/gifts).



> I've been listening to this song on repeat for about three days now and I couldn't not write this fic so I hope you'll all like it!  
> This oneshot is so sickeningly fluffy that I'm actually judging myself for it. You guys might want to bring your dentist along for this one honestly.  
> But I promised you all more Malum after 'your string of lights is still bright to me' (which you guys could _totally_ read if you wanted) so here it is.  
>  I hope I delivered <3

Michael always took a long time to wake up and he got grouchy if anyone rushed him.

That was why Calum always hugged him awake instead, tanned arms wrapped warmly around Michael’s soft waist as his boyfriend scattered kisses across the older man’s collarbone.

Michael woke up slowly to Calum’s soft curls brushing the underside of his jaw and the younger man’s chocolate brown eyes sparkling at him as he smiled, his dimples showing in his cheeks.

“Morning, vampire,” Calum said and Michael peered at him in confusion as the golden sunlight filtered in through the gauzy white material of the lace curtains.

“Vampire?” Michael asked, voice gravelly with sleep. Calum giggled, stretching to press a soft kiss to the corner of Michael’s mouth.

“You were very… bitey last night,” the younger man said but it was clear he was grinning. Michael could feel Calum’s smile pressed against his shoulder.

“What are you -?” Michael looked down and saw the lovebites he’d sucked into his boyfriend’s throat. “Oops,” Michael said shamelessly, smiling because he was a little shit and he knew Calum _loved_ it when he marked him. “Sorry not sorry.”

“Be nice, vampire,” the dark-haired man said airily as he climbed off the bed in as dignified a manner as possible. “Or I’m not making you any scrambled eggs.”

Michael gave Calum his best smile and the smaller man snorted with laughter, tossing a stretched-out Chewbacca t-shirt towards his boyfriend. Michael couldn’t remember who it had belonged to originally but he struggled into it, duvet pooling around his waist as he tried to put his head through the arm hole.

“This is the guy I fell in love with,” Calum said to no one in particular, looking dramatically away from Michael like he was in _The Office_ or something.

“You’re very lame,” Michael pointed out when he finally got the t-shirt on properly, emerald eyes glinting as he took in how messy Calum’s dark curls were; he still had sex hair. “But I love you quite a lot so it’s okay… even if you _do_ suck a little bit.”

“No scrambled eggs for you,” Calum said, pressing his lips together to keep from smiling. “Now get out of bed and stop being lazy. I’ve planned today and it’s going to be really great, okay?”

Michael’s lips were twitching as he kicked the duvet away unwillingly and went off in search of some boxers. Calum was already fully-dressed, wearing a loose grey plaid shirt over a white vest and khaki-coloured shorts.

“We’ve lived by the coast for too long,” Michael said when he looked at the familiar wooden beads on the necklace hanging around his boyfriend’s neck. “You’ve started to dress like all of those surfers you hang out with.” Michael’s tone was vaguely accusatory but he was trying his best not to laugh. His boyfriend smiled, his cheeks rosy in the sunlight.

“I’ve always dressed like this, babe. Maybe you just never noticed before.” Calum tossed Michael a careless smile over his shoulder as he padded out of the room, presumably heading towards the kitchen if the direction of his voice was anything to go by. “If you get dressed in the next thirty seconds, I could probably still be persuaded to make you eggs.”

Michael got ready pretty sharpish after that.

It was a lovely summer day outside; Michael noticed that much as he wandered down the hallway of their tiny flat, taking in the clear blue skies through the open windows as a warm breeze stirred the air. There were birds wheeling up above and the waves were rolling serenely against the beach, just at the end of their road.

The radio was playing in the kitchen – ‘In Too Deep’ by Sum 41 – and the microwave was whirring softly as Calum watched the ceramic bowl of eggs through the tinted glass door.

“I think you’re not supposed to stand that close to the microwave when it’s on,” Michael blurted, leaning awkwardly against the doorframe when his boyfriend turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “It’s bad for you. The… the microwaves…”

“Huh. _Michael’s Kitchen Safety Tips_ ,” Calum said sarcastically but he moved away anyway, sitting down on the counter and swinging his feet idly as he waited for the eggs to be done. Michael wandered closer, arms winding around Calum’s waist as he pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s shoulder. He smelt like laundry detergent and vanilla, and the older man never wanted to let him go.

Calum hugged Michael back, arms tightening around his boyfriend for a moment before he let go to fix Michael’s breakfast. Calum’s empty cereal bowl was already sitting in the sink, painted with a shiny blue glaze that echoed the sky outside.

There was a little white orchid sitting in its pot on the windowsill and Michael’s eyes were fond as they settled on it. Calum had been trying to grow them for ages but he kept killing them – this was the first one that had made it past the two week mark.

“Go and sit down, babe,” Calum said softly, full lips warm as they brushed Michael’s cheek. “I’ll bring this over once I’ve poured you some apple juice, okay?”

“Thank you,” Michael smiled, dropping down into his usual seat at the kitchen table as he ran his fingers through his dyed red hair, trying to carefully ease out the tangles and not having much luck. “Hey, you mentioned you’d planned today earlier. What did you want to do, peach?”

“I want to go surfing this morning,” Calum said, speaking slowly as he concentrated on transferring the eggs to Michael’s toast on a rainbow-striped plate that Calum had bought from the market in town. “And then I want us to go swimming in the sea before we get lunch in town and wander round the shops… okay?”

“Throw in me giving you a blow-job later and you’ve got yourself a deal,” Michael said cheerfully and Calum spluttered, apparently trying hard not to laugh as he set Michael’s scrambled eggs down in front of his boyfriend with the most disapproving expression he could muster. It really wasn’t very effective though because Calum licked his lips without meaning to and Michael snorted as he pulled his boyfriend down into his lap, bumping their mouths together in a clumsy kiss.

Michael was kind of considering tangling his fingers in Calum’s hair so that they could make out properly but then his stomach rumbled loudly and the younger man giggled, climbing up so that Michael could eat his scrambled eggs.

“ _Later_ we can do sex things,” Calum said, poking Michael in the cheek lightly with his fingertip. Somehow, even _that_ seemed fond. “This is my last day off work until Christmas now. I want to enjoy it.”

“Pretty sure we can manage that for you,” Michael grinned but he fell quiet after that because apparently it took a lot of concentration to safely eat toast and eggs without making a mess. Calum folded his arms on the table, resting his cheek on them sleepily as he hummed along to the radio.

The clock on the wall told them that it was already quarter past eleven and Michael frowned faintly as he saw the time. He really needed to work on waking up earlier… _not_.

Sleeping in with Calum was like the best thing in the world probably.

Michael’s mobile rang on the table as the older man shovelled another piece of toast into his mouth and he almost choked when he saw the caller ID: ‘ **Mum – DON’T ANSWER!!!** ’

In his haste to terminate the call, Michael knocked his glass of juice and the contents would have spilt if Calum hadn’t reached out to steady it. The younger man’s eyes had gone curiously blank but his bottom lip was wobbling faintly in the moments before he sank his teeth into it.

“Cal, I –”

“Don’t.” Calum’s eyes looked wet and he was scowling down at the table now, glaring daggers at Michael’s breakfast. “Please don’t say what you _always_ fucking say when one of our parents tries to call us.” He was kind of snapping and Michael winced but he couldn’t _help_ but speak because the sudden tension in the room was great at unhinging Michael’s brain.

“But… Cal, you _know_ we have to go back one day,” he blurted out stupidly. “R-right?”

“ _Wrong_ ,” Calum said immediately, voice cold as his expression rapidly became closed-off like it always did whenever Michael made the mistake of bringing this up. “We’re twenty and we have jobs; we have enough money to live on, Michael. We _never_ have to go back home to them.”

Michael cringed. Calum only ever called him ‘Michael’ when he was pissed off or distressed about something and Michael felt shitty for upsetting his boyfriend now.

“I thought I was called ‘vampire’,” the older man muttered, trying to alleviate the tension as he frowned down at his food for a moment before he shrugged his anxiety away, reaching to cover Calum’s small hand gently with his own. “I’m sorry, Cal. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just feel awful that… that you had to leave everyone behind for… f-for _me_ …”

“It was no contest, Mike,” Calum said coolly but at least he wasn’t using Michael’s full name anymore. The older man could see the ice in Calum’s eyes melting into tears. “I love you, you fucking idiot. Why would I want to stay somewhere that I wasn’t allowed to be with you?”

Michael hung his head, biting his full bottom lip hard because he still couldn’t comprehend the fact that Calum loved him enough that he would give up _everything_ to be with him.

“I _love_ you, you stupid dickhead,” Calum murmured in a much gentler voice and his eyes were soft when Michael looked up at him. The dark-haired man cupped his boyfriend’s flushed cheek gently. “I love you more than anyone else in the world. Running away to be with you was the best decision I ever made.”

Michael remembered it for a moment, remembered their exhilarated laughter and how they were giggling stupidly as they sat huddled together on the train, everything they owned crammed into two suitcases as the feelings of independence and love raced through them like adrenaline-spiked blood.

They’d felt so _powerful_ then, liberated and determined as they held hands tightly, free to make their mark on the world. Michael remembered how they’d known it wouldn’t last forever – how he’d been sure that it _couldn’t_ – but he _also_ remembered how that hadn't mattered to him because, right then, they were together and they had each other, and that was all either of them had ever cared about anyway.

“You really think so?” Michael whispered and Calum indulged him just like he’d had to do a thousand times before as he nodded, fingers carding through his boyfriend’s soft hair. Michael turned his head to press a soft kiss to Calum’s palm. “So do I,” Michael breathed. “You’re my favourite person in the world, peach. I _adore_ you.”

Calum smiled like the cat that had got the cream.

“Your eggs are getting cold,” he said and, just like that, the easy atmosphere was back and Michael was so glad of it. They were usually so happy and comfortable together – everything felt so _easy_ between them – and Michael never wanted to jeopardise that. He’d do anything to keep Calum happy and safe. Anything at all.

“You’re my best friend in the whole world,” Michael told him and he meant it as he relaxed back into his chair, emerald green eyes unusually serious as Calum’s lips tugged up faintly. The sunlight bathed his tanned face when he leant closer suddenly, falling across his cheeks and making him _glow_ as he smiled.

Calum cupped Michael’s jaw again, thumb brushing gently across his boyfriend’s lips. Michael bit at it playfully and Calum’s expression was saturated with fondness as he rolled his dark eyes, settling back in his chair as he waited for Michael to finish eating his breakfast.

“Vampire,” Calum repeated and the older man laughed softly as he washed his food down with some juice. Calum swiped the glass from him, taking a sip too before he grimaced dramatically, mumbling something that sounded a lot like: “ _Fuck. Not after toothpaste_.”

Michael smiled serenely as he set his cutlery down on the plate, wiggling his eyebrows stupidly at his boyfriend because he thought he was funny.

“That’s what you get for stealing my juice,” Michael said.

Calum reached out to flick the older man lightly on the nose.

“That’s what you get for being a vampire,” Calum countered and Michael snorted with laughter.

“I thought it was a stake through the heart though? A flick to the nose seems so tame compared to that… and I’m pretty sure I don’t remember anyone getting their nose flicked in _Twilight_.”

“But you remember someone getting _staked_?” Calum asked, eyes wide. Michael laughed.

“No. Fair enough,” he conceded and Calum was smiling again as his dark hair curled around his eyes but there was still something in his gaze that made Michael think his boyfriend was dwelling on the missed call.

“Calum…” Michael said suddenly, his voice slow and hesitant. The dark-haired man looked up in surprise because apparently Michael didn’t often use his full name either. “About our parents…”

Calum stiffened infinitesimally but he kept watching his boyfriend and Michael just appreciated it a lot. His green eyes became softer and Calum relaxed without meaning to.

“Let’s just forget them,” Michael said softly. “Let’s forget everything that’s not _us_ , okay? We can just stay the same, how we are now, as long as it’s what makes us happy, okay? Because I want to feel this way with you for the rest of my life, peach.”

Calum’s chocolate brown eyes were wet with tears but he was smiling so wide that his beautiful face looked like it was about to crack.

“I never want this to change,” Calum promised, little fingers curling in the front of Michael’s shirt as he drew his boyfriend in for a kiss. “I want us to always be the same.”

Calum's lips brushed against Michael’s and the older man’s hands were warm on Calum’s waist as he held him close.

“Then let’s never change,” Michael grinned. His eyes were soft as he cradled Calum’s face gently and the younger man smiled, cheeks heating with blood as his dark eyelashes fluttered like butterfly wings. His beauty – inside and out – took Michael’s breath away.

“Now how about we head down to the sand now, peach, yeah?” the older man suggested and watching the slow smile spread across Calum’s face was better than anything else in the world. “I want to watch you surf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!  
> I know I put a _tiny_ bit of angst in but that's because I can't physically not write angst.  
>  Anyway, I hope you all liked it!  
> Please let me know what you thought by leaving comments and kudos <3  
> Thank you!! :)


End file.
